1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ringing signal generator for a subscriber telephone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known ringing signal generators comprise either relays, which are space consuming or electronic circuits which are difficult to implement.
The present invention provides a ringing signal generating circuit for a subscriber telephone set for generating ringing signals of all wave shapes of even very small amplitude, this circuit being constructed according to the hybridization technique and consuming the least possible current particularly in the waiting state.